Robin is in love and it's a guy?
by PostItNaruto
Summary: Robin meets Blake while on a mission and starts to feel weirder and weirder every time they meet. Is Robin falling for Blake? Does Blake feel the same way or is he just egging Robin on? BoyxBoy
1. Do you wanna join or not?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Teen Titans. Trust me.

* * *

**Robin falls in Love!...and it's a GUY!**

I stood there looking at them. They didn't look normal but they didn't exactly look like freaks either. They had just kicked Slade's butt and I had watched but I wasn't planning on going up to them. I sat down. I am in an ally watching a bunch of "super heroes". God if that doesn't sound immature I don't know what does. I was just about to walk away when I ran straight into something ...or someone. Robin. I got up hoping I could just walk around him but he grabbed me by my arm and then quickly released me feeling the intense heat radiating off of my body. I push his hand away just when he is about to touch me again and I run. Like a little coward. God I'm just getting smaller and smaller and dumber and dumber. I try to dodge everything and just when I'm about to turn a corner I run straight into this half man, half robot dude. I don't try to get up because I don't even feel like running away from him. I stand up, sweep the dirt off my clothes with my hands and wait for him to say something. My hood fell off during the chase and they could clearly see my freaking face and I knew they weren't going to track me down but the next time they saw me they were going to point me out. The rest of the team joined him and stood over me looking at me like I was some tourist attraction. This made me mad. This made my hair catch on fire. "DUDE WHOA!" a green boy said jumping up and down "THAT IS SO COOL!" Everyone else just stared at me. "Uh. What?" I finally said finding my voice. "DUDE YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE" he said trying to poke it, "THAT IS SO COOL! My names Beast Boy" . "My name is Starfire", one of the girls said smiling at me. "Cyborg" the giant half man half robot dude said smiling…he looked less terrifying I gotta give him that. "Robin", Robin said with what I think was a smile...I'm not entirely sure… "The names Raven", I heard the girl in the dark purple cape say. "Blake" I said getting up to leave. My hands were glowing and I couldn't help it. I let my hands turn into flames and hopped from building to building. "HE IS SO COOL!"I heard Beast Boy yell.

**2 weeks later**

Robin's POV

I have been feeling weird sense we met that Blake kid. Should we have invited him to the group? Maybe this was just my instincts. I have been training more lately. I feel like we should find him…but why bother? I got up and decide to go for pizza. I walk into the diner and order one cheese pizza and then sit in the back looking out of the window. Then I look up and look across the room to see…It can't be. Blake's sitting there looking out of the window. Well at least his hair isn't on fire. I walk over to his table and sit across from him. "Hi" I said catching his attention. "Hello" he said not looking from the window. "What's up?" I said looking for whatever he had his eyes trained on. Then I realized he isn't actually looking at anything. So why isn't he looking at me? And why does this even bother me? I practically jabbed him in the arm to get him to look at me. "I said What's up?" I said looking at him like I wanted to kill him. He just raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Why are you here?". "What? Am I not allowed to sit at a table with you?". He looked up at me,"Nope. I'd rather die." I stared at him for it seems like forever and I took this time to take in his appearance. He had black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a hood, black jeans with a chain, and black boots. Perfect goth style. I wonder would Raven like him. I looked up to see if he saw me staring but he wasn't even looking my way anymore. My pizza came but the long awkward silence didn't break. Finally getting tired of him ignoring my presence I said, "Want some?""No Thank you", he said getting up. "So you don't wanna join?"

Blake's POV

I turned around slowly feeling stupid. "What?" is all I managed to get out of my stubborn mouth but I bet I look damn intimidating which was probably gonna make him take back his offer. "Do you wanna join the Teen Titans?" he said this time cocking his eyebrow and starting to eat his pizza. I sat back down and stared at him for a while. "You know nothing about me", I said after he finally took his eyes off of that damn pizza. "I know you enough to know that you're just like us and you have the ability to fight crime he said looking at me seriously. I stared at him for a minute and for some reason I got angry. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" I said making my way out of the restaurant. I don't know why but I felt like I should apologize but my ego wasn't gonna let me. After all, my ego is what got me these powers in the first place. I hate my ego. I kept walking, feeling like an idiot the whole time.

I woke up this morning and everything that happened yesterday hit me full on. I had rejected their acceptance and now I'm sitting here feeling like an idiot and I don't even know why. I hear something in the back of my mind say: "You wouldn't feel so bad if Robin hadn't been the one to ask." And for some reason I agreed. No I'm not gay. And then it answered again: "You're gay you fag." By this time I wanted to punch something. My own freaking mind was calling me a fag!

Robin's POV

I have been training non-stop for some reason I can't get his stupid ass out of my head. I can't believe he said no. He actually said no to my offer! But it didn't matter…Did it? "Robin would you like some waffles?" Starfire asked all nice and sweet. For some reason it made me wanna train even harder. By this time I am shirtless and sweating like crazy. I see her blush but I don't say anything. "Maybe you can take a break and come and eat Robin?" She walked over to me her hands together and a smile on her face. "No thanks Starfire" I said as I lifted myself up and down. "Dear friend you need to rest" she said a little concern in her voice but I ignored her and kept doing push-ups. I was just about to reach one hundred, when I was lifted up and dropped on a chair. I looked at Cyborg who nodded at Starfire and left. "Is there something bothering you friend?" Starfire said sitting in front of me. "I'm fine" I said walking towards the door and looking back to see Starfire looking hurt and concerned. "I'm fine. I promise." I said leaving and going to my room to lie on the bed. For some reason my mind popped to Blake. How he was staring out of the window. How he looked at me like I was crazy when I asked him to join. Why am I even thinking about him? What is wrong with me?

Blake's POV

I thought about going to the Teen Titan's place and apologizing to Robin but I didn't have the guts to plus I knew I was just gonna lose my temper again. I decided to take a shower. I pulled off my clothes and dug in my pants pockets to make sure none of my money got wet and a piece of paper fell out. It was Robin's number. I stared at it for a while. How the hell did that get there! I stared at the number for a while and then got in the shower. The warm water fell on my face, soaking my hair and making me feel pure bliss.

Robin's POV

I had been following Blake until he made it to his house and I watched him walk inside. I felt that I had offended him but I didn't even have the nerve to talk to him. I know where he lives and I finally decide to go. If I didn't I would die from draining myself of all the energy I had left. I knocked on the door feeling the strong urge to turn my ass around and never speak to him again. Blake opened the door with only a towel on. "You didn't even have the decency to get dressed?" I said looking at him like he was an idiot. He glared at me and turned around. "What you don't even have the manners to invite me in?" I said knowing good and well I was pushing his hot button. "Shut the hell up and come in before I decide to flame your ass", he walked over to the couch, picking up his cell phone and heading to what I'm guessing is his room. He got dressed and came back into the living room, his hair a complete mess on his head, and sat next to me on his couch. "Why are you here?" he said looking at his phone to check his text messages. "Sorry" I mumbled, "Didn't mean to spoil your day". I felt like leaving because I didn't want to apologize to him again. "I don't except your apology." He said poking me in the forehead. I poked him back. He poked me again and then got up so I couldn't reach his forehead. "Are we just gonna keep poking each other or are you going to tell me if what you did last night was a definite no?" I said looking at him dead serious again. He had on his weirdly cute looking thinking face…did I just think that! What the hell? "I guess I will join" he said looking like he was in the middle of a brainstorm and then he lay across the couch, his bare feet in my lap. "What you don't have the common sense to move?" he said getting payback for earlier. "Get your feet off of me." I said in such a cold demanding voice it made even me shiver. "Make. Me." He said getting all in my face. Something was telling me to lean in and the voice in my head was yelling. "STOP, STOP YOU GAY FAG!" Did the voice in my head just call me gay?...Damn. Tell you the truth at this moment I didn't even care. He came closer his breathe tickling my nose and I swear I was gonna go crazy when- CLIFF HANGER!


	2. You have a girlfriend?

**Disclaimer**:Nope. I do not own Teen Titans. Trust me.

Are they going to kiss?

Blake leaned back and someone knocked on the door. I was so confused but I didn't let it show on my face. Blake got up and opened the door and it was a girl. Probably his girlfriend and the voice in my head was practically screaming," THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU GAY FAG!" I groaned inwardly and sat back. Blake had hopped up to answer the door. "Hi Blake", a girl said jumping up and down and hugging him as soon as he got the door open. I looked away. Of course he has a girlfriend have you seen the dude? I looked up in time to see Blake slam the door in the girl's face. I swear to God he looked disgusted. He came and sat next to me on the couch. "Do you have any kind of manners or home training?" I asked in disbelief as he whipped back out his cellphone and checked his messages again. "Haven't you ever heard of girls having coodies?" Blake said looking at me with a smirk on his face. I mean it wasn't like she was ugly or anything. She practically looked like a goddess compared to some of the girls I have seen. "Did you leave all of your home training somewhere?", I asked as he put his feet back in my lap. "Yup. At your house. You wanna go get it for me?", he said leaning back and looking at the t.v. which I hadn't noticed was on until now.

Blake's POV

'I'm not gay', I repeated over and over in my head. 'It was just a moment'. It is not relevant. This is not happening! My mind is going wild over here and he is just sitting over there looking all cool and calm, while I am over here trying to fight a hard on. I look over at him to see that he is staring at the t.v. Is he trying to preoccupy himself or does he just like to tease the hell out of me? But then again he could have girlfriend...I mean have you seen the guy? His hair in a sloppy fashion, even though it looked like he had to take hours to get it that way with the superhero get up could make anyone faint. 'But I'm not gay' I kept repeating in my head until the words were perfectly etched into my brain.

Robin's POV

Blake looked like he was really focusing on the side of my head but I didn't state it out loud...okay maybe I did. "Why the hell are you staring at the side of my head?". I asked as politely as I could...okay I could have asked nicer. "Because you look like shit from this angle. This must be your good side.", he said putting on a disgusted face. I looked at him, "And you look better?" "At least I don't wear my super hero pj's in public.", he said, looking me up and down. "You have super hero pajamas? And I thought you were supposed to be tough", I said hoping to shut him up to no avail. "Sure you wanna see?", he said dragging me to the back. We passed every room in his house as I struggled and pulled and screamed and yelled. He seemed to be enjoying my anger and frustration. And then we stopped in front of his room and he pulled me in. "What are you doing!", I yelled as he pulled me into the bathroom and shoved my face in the toilet bowl. I pulled up and pushed him into the shower, turning on the water in the process so would be soaked. Some way he slipped out of the shower but it was to late, he was soaked from head to toe and could barely stand because his clothes were so heavy even though, I noticed for the first time, they were tight. He pulled me by my shirt out of the shower and we shoved each other until I tripped, falling and taking him down with me. We fell on the bed and he was just about to punch me when he noticed our position and I was stuck on top of him wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do to make this less awkward. But then Blake fixes the problem himself...-CLIFF HANGER.

What does Blake do to fix the problem?


	3. All Hot,bothered,and Jealous?

Blake pushed Robin off of him, making him fall off the bed completely. "OUCH. YOU PRICK!" Robin yelled rubbing his head and standing up. Blake hid his flushed face and sat up. Robin walked back into the living room and was just about to leave. "Where are you going?" Blake said walking into the room to see Robin standing in front of the door with his hand on the knob. "Leaving" Robin said as if it were as plain and simple as that. The truth was that he didn't want to stay after that little encounter. He felt wrong in some ways. Or maybe it was hurt… Robin twisted the knob and began to open the door when he felt a hand on his wrist and saw another hand slamming the door shut. "Why are you leaving?" Blake said looking confused. Robin was too busy trying his best not to lean into Blake's chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. His mind was so clouded yet concentrated on not messing up that he missed what Blake was saying,"…Earth to Robin?" Blake said taking his hand away from Robin's wrist and waving it in front of his face. It took Robin a couple of seconds to register the hand and remember what he was here for.

Blake's POV

'Why is he so spaced out? Was it what happened in my room?' I thought remembering his body over mine. I tried to clear my head. Maybe it was best if he just left but something made me shut the door and captured him in between my arms. "Robin", I whispered trying to catch his attention without scaring the hell out of him. I heard him groan. That is all it took. I was hard now and had full access to his neck but I went for his earlobe licking it and then when I heard a slight moan I bit down on it softly and earned a gasp from my prisoner. I kissed his neck and kissed the spot where his neck and shoulder connected, his sweet spot .I guessed right as I heard him gasp and moan. I sucked and licked on that spot until he gave in and let out a moan. I was just about to slip my hands up his shirt when he jerked away. I was confused until he pulled me by my shirt crashing his lips onto mine. Robin slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. We kept going at it until we found ourselves on the couch panting heavily.

Robin's POV

"Robin?" I heard Starfire's voice call. 'SHIT', I yelled in my mind. "I gotta hide I whispered even though I didn't want to get up. Especially now that Blake had made me so hot and bothered, his damp clothes clinging to him showing off the muscles I couldn't see at first. It made me want him even more and then I heard her call again. "Robin?" I looked desperately at Blake. His hair was disheveled and his eyes had a hint of lust in them. Blake grabbed me by my waist making me blush and threw me over his shoulder. He dragged me into his room and then went to answer the door.

Blake's POV

'Who the hell is getting in the way of me fucking Robin like there is no tomorrow? I like their nerve.' I thought as I stumped to the door and opened it. Starfire dammit. "How may I help you?" I said trying to hide my anger. "Is Robin here?" Starfire asked a concerned look on her face. "Not that I know of" I lied touching my hair. My eyes flew wide open. I'm gonna kill him when this is over! My hair looked stupid as hell but I tried to keep calm knowing that if I showed any guilty or false emotions that she would know something was up right away. "Okay" She said walking down the drive way and heading somewhere else. I walked back in my room to see Robin lying across the bed looking sexy as hell. I jumped on top of him and crashed my lips on his before he could protest. This is the most heated make out session I have ever found myself in. Robin was making it very difficult for me. Before I knew it he was taking dominance and had pinned me to the bed. He slid his knee in between my legs causing me to moan louder than I thought I would and it was on before I could even try to get back on top, I was naked and moaning very loudly. Robin was just about to give me what I wanted _(Inside thought: It didn't matter if I was on the bottom or not if he didn't fuck me now I was going to explode.)_ when he stopped with a smirk on his face. "Robin", I half moaned, half whined while panting frantically. "What do you want me to do?" Robin said the smirk still plastered on his face. "I want you to fuck me!" I said a blush clearly visible on my face but I'm pretty sure it had been there the whole time. "And how do you want me to do that?" he said clearly wanting to make me be patient and torment me in the process. I threw a bottle of lube that was sitting on my dresser at his face, "I want you to take that, put it on your dick, and shove it up my ass. Clear enough?" He caught the lube and looked at me. It seemed like that smirk would never go away until I rubbed my erection against him making him moan.

Robin's POV

Right now Blake was the sexiest site I have ever seen. His hair was all over his head, clinging to his forehead from the sweat that made his whole body glisten. He heavy breathing, making his chest rise and fall and tightening his muscled and toned stomach. I wanted to take him now. No interruptions, but of course with my luck there was a knock on the door and this time I knew I would have to leave.

'God can't a dude fuck someone without his team getting involve?', I thought as I slid on my clothes and fixed my hair before heading for the door leaving an angry Blake lying on the bed.

"WHAT!",I yelled as soon as I got the door open. Beast Boy stood there with a smile on his face that turned into a neutral look. "Gosh you'd think someone around here wasn't yelling at me! First Starfire yells at me to find you and now you yell at me for nothing!", Beast boy said stomping down the drive way and then stopping when he realized I wasn't following him. "Dude?...wait who's house is this anyway he said looking as if for the first time he realized he had never been here before. I was about to answer when Blake came up behind me, dressed and hair back into its normal state. Beast boy's eyes went wide and stared in shock. That big goofy looking smile was back on his face. Even though I was still angry and wanted to kill the little green boy I didn't because I was to busy focusing on Blake's actions. He is slumped over me with an unemotional mask on and one of his arms is around my waist possessively. I felt embarrassed but Beast boy didn't seem to notice.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where Blake lived?"Beast boy said staring at Blake like he was a God. I don't know why but I glared at him for some reason I wanted him to back off. I gave him a warning glare which simply said _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. BLAKE IS MINE! _but Beast boy was so starstruck he didn't even notice. Beast boy was looking dreamy eyed and he looked like he was giving me the same glare out the corner of his eye where it was barely visible. I stepped back. Huge mistake. I rubbed against Blake's arousal making him go wide-eyed and turn around playing it off by going to sit on the couch.

I turned and walked after him, Beast boy coming in behind me. I have never been so aggravated in my life! I can't believe he was doing this to me now. I zoned out for a couple of minutes and then came back to see Beast Boy kissing Blake's hand which of course pissed me off. That was it. I am done. I leaned close to Blake's face and nudge him in the rib cage making him turn to look at me and I crushed my lips on his. Right in front of Beast Boy. Blake was surprised and went half-lidded for a second, clearly showing beast boy that he was enjoying it. Beast boy looked like he was about to cry as he stormed out of the house.

* * *

What will he do to fix this mess?


	4. RobinRobinRobin

Robin pulled away just in time to see Beast boy storming out of the house. Blake was staring at him somewhat fascinated by the way he had reacted to Beast Boy's little stunt at trying to woo him. Robin got up to run after him leaving Blake to his aroused situation.

Beast Boy's POV

Why was it always Robin? Robin. Robin. Robin. It was he who got all the girls, the guys, the popularity. Why couldn't I have this one thing without Robin taking it from me? Last time I checked Robin didn't even like guys. Well at least he thought that was the case considering he had never dated one…well except Aqua Lad but that was a one night stand type of thing. Beast Boy just wanted something that he could have that Robin wouldn't take. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I still had time. He wanted Blake and he would get Blake, point blank.

Robin's POV

I looked for Beast Boy everywhere I could think of but I eventually gave up, finding my way back to Blake's house and slumping down into his lap. "I can't believe I did that" I said out loud. "I didn't know Robin got jealous", Blake murmured into my ear and smirked against my neck as he moved his lips up and down my neck. I groaned," That's not funny Blake." I rubbed my temples and tried to relax. Fat Chance! I was up pacing before I could even register getting up. "Are you hungry?" Blake said hearing my stomach growl.

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing Blake's clothes so I look kind of off. Stumbling back into the kitchen, I sit at the table and wait patiently for Blake to finish eating. "Hurry", I whine, getting a smirk out of him. "Will you wait" Blake said eating even slower than he was before. We weren't doing anything but I was getting tired of him eating like a cow chewing grass and then taking a million years to swallow...That word brought me back to yesterday. I hadn't gone home because I knew that there wasn't going to be any emergency except for me missing Blake or Beast Boy trying to murder me. "BLAKE!" I yelled," Do I need to force feed you?" Blake looked a little shocked because I was right next to his ear and then came the smirk. I backed away from the table only to be pinned down on the floor and pronounced shirtless a second later. "Blake finish your food" I said trying to find my way out of the trap I had just walked right into. "I am if it will stay still" he said trying to keep me pinned to the floor but I knew I was doomed when he slid one knee in between my legs and every time I struggled or tried to protest all I could do was moan. I finally got out a word, "FUCK!" He licked at my tip and then took me into his mouth. I could tell he wanted me to beg for mercy but all I did was push his head between my legs, my hands yanking at his hair. I arched my back and let out a half-moan, half-yelp as I came into his mouth.

* * *

I finally got up the nerve to go back to the T-tower, mostly to get to changed.

"Robin"Starfire said looking happy that I had come back home but I could see something else. "Wheres Beast Boy?", I asked standing up and heading towards the automatic sliding door to my room. "He said something about heading to Blake's house", she said looking confused at my dumbstruck face. I sat down not sure if I should go back. I mean Blake wouldn't cheat on me...Would he?

Beast Boy's POV

I knocked on Blake's door knowing that Robin wasn't there. Blake came to the door and I looked him up and amazed. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that was snug so I could see every trace of his perfect upper body. "Sup Beast Boy?" I heard him say making me snap out of my thoughts about how his skinny jeans were tight enough to see his long, athletic legs. "A-Ah...I came over to talk to you" I said trying not to seem to nervous but failing miserably. "About what?" Blake said letting me in and going back to cleaning the counter. His muscles flexed and I was speechless. I finally found my voice,"About yesterday...are you and Robin...together?"I asked uncomfortable and irritated that I was blushing. "I think we are", Blake said with his head in the fridge so I could only see his ass. "...oh..I.."I couldn't think of anything to say. I just wanted to get up and bolt out of there. And then I heard it. Robin pulled up on his motorcycle and walked up to the door and I panicked. I yanked Blake out of the fridge and planted one on him so that Robin could see. Blake was confused and pushed away but it was too late. Robin stood there staring at us both and left without saying anything. Blake glared at me and yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I was alarmed and angry with myself. Blake looked ready to kill me. I ran out of the house and tried to catch Robin. I turned into a cheetah and bounded after him but it was too late. I had lost him.

* * *

_Later_

"I don't know what I was thinking", I told Starfire for the millionth time. I had hurt Robin and I was sorry but I was uneasy and I needed to talk to him before I die from guilt. I kissed his boyfriend. **Code Red. **That was crossing the line to anyone. Starefire pat me on the back and tried to make me feel better but I just wanted to go somewhere and hide. I am ashamed and angry with myself but the worst part is Robin is my best friend and I hurt him out of Jealousy.

* * *

Robin's POV

I shivered. Yes it was cold and the middle of the night but I didn't want to see Beast Boy nor Blake. I just want to be alone. I look up at the sky. I didn't think Blake was the type of person that cheated. I mean Beast Boy was my best friend and he wouldn't kiss Blake...would he? _'You did make him cry', the voice in my head said. _What am I to do?


End file.
